De lo que el perro perdió
by Layla l0ve
Summary: De lo que el perro perdió, de lo que el lobo dejó ir, de lo que murió y lo que se esfumó.
1. Chapter 1

**De lo que el perro perdió y jamás recuperará.**

Para Siirio porque soy su más grande admiradora y no lo sabe. Me he leído todas sus historias y pareciera que no se da cuenta de lo hermoso que escribe y todo lo que inspira.

No quiero que parezca un Sirius/Regulus, lo que Canuto siente por Regulus es mero amor filial... No sé si logré retratar lo que se siente perder a un hermano y aún así tener que verlo todos los días. Toda esa desesperación y la culpa de creerse el culpable, cuando la verdad la vida es la culpable (un gusano, como dijo Siirio en alguna de sus historias, no una perra). Y todo lo que perdió al renunciar a su apellido, una parte de sí mismo que jamás podrá recuperar.

Desde el principio estuvo planeado como un Sirius/Remus, aunque casi no salgan. Es mi segundo fic en este fandom y el primero de esta pareja.

* * *

><p>Sirius Black era idiota. Las lágrimas que resbalaban rebeldes por sus mejillas lo constataban. No había nadie tan estúpido como él, nadie tan rebelde, tan revoltoso, tan inconsciente como él. No había nadie igual a él.<p>

Nadie que lo entendiera.

Era un renegado. Renegaba de un apellido que le quedaba grande, de una casa que lo consideraba un traidor, el Gryffindor Slytherin, de una sangre pérfida que se negaba a aceptar, de una madre despótica que no reconocía. Renegaba de todo lo que le trataron de imponerle, excepto de Regulus.

Regulus, el dulce, el inocente, el consentidor. Su hermano pequeño, el que siempre hacía todo bien, el que –a pesar de todo- le cubría y se preocupaba, el favorito de Walburga, el príncipe de los Black, al que corompieron. El único que le entendió, al menos por un tiempo.

Tiempo que se empecinaba a repasar en su cabeza, cuando aún era niños pequeños y no entendían de etiqueta o de legados. Cuando lo único que querían era jugar un poco y escapar de mamá unas horas. Cuando Regulus era un niñito pequeño y Sirius se sentía obligado a protegerlo de todo. Cuando era feliz encerrado en La Noble y Ancestral Casa Black con su hermanito a su lado.

Lo recordaba y le dolía. Ninguna de las cosas a las que renunció por defender sus ideales –a sus amigos- le dolía tanto como Regulus. Perder a la única persona en el mundo que verdaderamente amó fue el precio de su libertad. Sirius no se arrepentía, había valido la pena, y mucho. Pero a veces no se explicaba por qué paseaba hasta tarde por los pasillos tratando se encontrárselo o por qué le rompía el corazón encontrarlo con Malfoy en la biblioteca.

Se resistía a ponerle nombre al sentimiento que le embargaba al saber los pasos que seguiría su hermano. La guerra ya no era un simple rumor lejano, era una realidad inevitable y sabía de sobra a que bando pertenecía su sangre. No se atrevía a decir cuanta lástima le daba Regulus, cuanta decepción le nublaba el pensamiento al saber la lealtad de su hermano. Él no le había enseñado a ser cobarde. Él le había enseñado a ser valiente y honesto a hacer lo correcto. Le enseñó todo lo que Walburga les dijo estaba en contra de su Casa, de su apellido.

Y en noches como esa, cuando se encontraba a Regulus con Lucius o Quejicus, no podía hacer más que llorar de impotencia, de rabia y de desencanto. Y así lo encontraba Lunático, regodeandose en un charco de sus propias lágrimas y de su propia mierda. Convertido en rencor, todo él convertido en odio contra el injusto mundo, despotricando contra todo y contra todos. Queriendo golpear, matar y dañar, viendo sangre y oyendo gritos.

Y cuando todo paraba se ponía a llorar de tristeza, y se moría de desilusión. Se sentía mierda y de todo se culpaba, y se negaba a ser amado. Porque al final sabía que todo había sido su culpa. Si perdió a Regulus fue porque no estuvo cerca de él en sus momentos más vulnerables, cuando necesitaba consejo y alguien para hablar. Se fue renegando de su Casa y de su sangre sin pensar en la única persona a la que tal vez amó de verdad, dándole la espalda a la única familia que amaba.

Y ahí era cuando Remus llegaba y le hacía entrar en razón a base de golpes, porque sabía que las palabras no eran suficientes con Canuto. Sirius era pasión y entrega, era intensidad. Y tenía que corresponderle igual. Lo llevaba a su dormitorio a punta de golpes y lo tiraba en la cama, lo besaba hasta el cansancio y le tocaba todo. Y dejaba que Sirius le tocara también. Que lo lastimara, que le amara, que le poseyera de la manera más cruel y triste que encontraba para desahogar sus penas, para sacarse esa frustración que jamás aliviaría. Y cuanto todo terminaba se dedicaba a besarle lento y acariciarle el cabello y lo dejaba llorar en su hombro una vez más, lamentándose por las penas de Canuto, por ese vacío que nunca llenaría.

Lamentando no ser Regulus, no ser el hombre que Sirius amó –que siguió amando hasta el final-, ni poder curar su desgastado corazón. Sólo para empezar de nuevo, una vez más, al día siguiente y aparentar que todo seguía igual.

Mientras Sirius se iba acabando poco a poco, llorando a Regulus, el hombre que amó y perdió, llorando a Remus, el hombre que lo ama y él no puede amar. No por completo. Porque él mismo no está completo, porque arrastra mucho mundo y no quiere dejarlo ir.

* * *

><p>Y eso es todo, para Siirio, repito, que sus historias me han enamorado de esta pareja y que siempre tienen ese deje de nostalgia que me mata y de deja sedienta de más. Gracias chica, por escribir como lo haces y por seguir haciendolo.<p> 


	2. Safe and sound

Hola gente. Decidí continuar con esto porque tengo un montón de viñetas y drabbles que quiero publicar y no sé como. Esto no tiene nada que ver con San Valentín, tiene mucho que ver con el vídeo y la canción de **Safe and Sound **de Taylor Swift y Civil Wars con Hunger Games.

* * *

><p>Sirius le besa el cuello y le arranca los botones de la camisa, le sigue besando el pecho y Remus siente que toda la cabeza le da vueltas y las piernas se le hacen de gelatina. Sirius le besa en la boca y le sonríe en los labios porque todo está perfecto, y estar así con Remus le hace pensar que todo saldrá bien, que le futuro es brillante, que la guerra terminará pronto.<p>

Y mientras Sirius le toca y le besa Remus no puede evitar olvidarse de todo, de que son adolescentes apenas graduados, de que hay un guerra preparándose, de que la familia Black los odia, de que es un hombre lobo, de lo que piensa la gente.

Y tampoco puede evitar pensar que lo ama, que lo ama más de lo que ha amado a alguien, y le aterra, y aunque no se la ha dicho sabe que Sirius lo entiende, y sabe que también Sirius lo ama, y que está asustado. Pero en ese momento no importa, son jóvenes y fuertes, enamorados uno del otro y enamorados de una causa también. Se quieren comer el mundo y se creen invencibles, y cuando todo termina y son arrastrados por el éxtasis, se aman aún más.

Son incomprendidos, son rebeldes pero tienen una causa, los dos son unos marginados, amantes de la libertad luchando contra el mundo por un espacio para amarse sin restricciones, por un pedacito de aire para acabárselo en un beso.

Y aún así Remus sabe que es imposible, que el mundo está muy corrompido, y el amor no basta para cambiar al destino. Sabe que a Sirius le sobra voluntad y valor, pero le faltan años, le falta sufrir y le falta la experiencia. Sabe que no todo saldrá bien.

-Vamos a estar a salvo- le dice Sirius, pero Remus sabe que es mentira, porque aunque la guerra acabe y el mundo cambie, ellos dos jamás estarán a salvo, porque pueden huir de todos los peligros y defenderse de los imperdonables, pueden desaparecer y vivir en el Londres muggle, pero jamás podrán huir de sus propios demonios, tal vez se puedan mentir el uno al otro, pero no se pueden mentir a sí mismos.

Y aun así Remus le sonríe, le besa los labios y se prepara para dormir junto a la persona que ama, y no le dice nada porque quiere creerlo, quiere hacerlo y trata, trata de creer que todo saldrá perfecto pero simplemente no puede.

Y muchos años después se lamentará haber callado en ese momento, porque tal vez si hubiera dicho algo las cosas serían diferentes y no estaría llorando a un Sirius muerto y cargando con el salvador de mundo mágico él solo.

* * *

><p>Y sigue siendo para <strong>Siirio<strong> si esque todavía me lo quiere aceptar.


End file.
